


Teasing, Jealousy and Sex

by TheGirlWhoHeldOn



Series: Teasing, Jealousy and Sex [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Dean, Drunken Flirting, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Castiel, Jealousy, M/M, Nerd Dean, Only A Little Plot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Castiel, Punk Castiel, Rutting, Tattoo Kink, Tattooed Castiel, Tattoos, Top Castiel, almost all my kinks, and tattoos, is that a thing?, it's basically jealousy sex with bottom needy dean and teasing jealous cas, it's set in that verse, jealousy sex, porn with fluffy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoHeldOn/pseuds/TheGirlWhoHeldOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Castiel is late for one of their dates, Dean can't help but tease Cas by fake flirting with a woman. Sexy shenanigans and heartfelt confessions ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing, Jealousy and Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at summaries and titles as you can tell. Anyways, basically this is most of my kinks rolled into one. This is only my second smut fic so be kind. If I can do better, please be kind and give me a critique, not hate! Loves you all and enjoy

They had started out as a one-night stand. Neither Dean nor Castiel had been looking for anything long-term that night. They just wanted to go down to the nearest bar, drink a little, find a catch and take them home. They both reached their goals; after half an hour or so of speaking and drinking, the pair took Dean’s Impala to Cas’ place.

They fucked, they slept and fucked some more. Eventually daylight broke, and it came close to the time where Dean was supposed sneak out and never see Castiel again…but when he looked down at the sleeping man, with his tousled hair and wing tattoo on his shoulders, he decided he just couldn’t leave.

And he knew he made the right choice when Cas gave the tiniest of smiles when he woke up to see Dean there.

That was how they began, and now Dean found himself back at that very same bar they met.

Before Cas, when Dean was single and sometimes mingled, he would have been there after a long day of work to relax. To take a breather. Maybe even bring a woman or a man home if he found the right person. This night, and many of the nights before, was different. Instead of chasing tail, he was waiting for someone.

Seven months, that’s how long they had been going out. Not the longest relationship in the world, but the longest Dean had in a long time. Usually his work scared them off—a man who works long hours at the office and rarely stops thinking about it is not exactly boyfriend material. Add the facts that he has a pretty secretary and had a slight obsession with his health and weight and no wonder he didn’t have that many dates. But Cas didn’t scare easy. In fact the man had a busy life too. He worked at one of the most renowned tattoo parlors in Lawrence, and when he wasn’t inking people up he taught art courses to kids. The weirdo.

(Dean would never admit to feeling a little gushy when he thought about Cas around kids)

It was an amazing feat that they found the time to spend the night together at all and Dean wanted nothing more then Cas to show up already.

Unfortunately the man hadn’t arrived yet.

Shrugging, Dean slid up to the bar and on one of their wobbly bar stools. He ordered a beer when he got the bartender’s attention and then he waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Eventually, after almost forty-five minutes of waiting, Dean became _really_ bored. He was bored before of course but now he had gotten to the dangerous territory of boredom. The part where you would do just about anything to make it go away.

He briefly thought about chatting up the redheaded bartender with the Star Wars t-shirt, but before he could, something more interesting happened.

A brown-haired woman, with an air of shyness and gentleness surrounding her, sat one barstool away from him. She ordered a simple rum and Coke and glanced around the bar. Well, more like glanced at Dean. And her ‘wandering’ eyes kept wandering to him, and whenever they did she smiled before turning away. She was interested.

If he wasn’t already taken, he would totally be chatting her up, maybe getting her number, ask her out on a date even. However, he was already waiting for his date to show up. There would be no point in chatting her up…

Five minutes later, after finishing his third beer, he thought maybe he could just…talk to her. There was no harm there right? He wasn’t cheating or anything like that. He was just talking to someone while he waited for Cas. No harm, no foul.

So he put on his most charming smile and slid onto the stool between them.

“Hey there. I’m Dean.” He grinned, holding out the hand that wasn’t holding his fourth beer (when had he ordered another one?).

“Lisa.” She said back, smiling wide and daintily as she shook his hand.

*

They talked for at least twenty minutes. She was cute. Not a young cute but more experienced cute. She was a yoga instructor (hell _yes)_ and she loved everything that Dean did; salad, cars, books. She had a great smile and a great body, and the way she looked at Dean made his head spin. Like she just wanted to take him home and take care of him.

In another life he could see himself letting her do just that. Maybe even follow in the footsteps that he and Cas had; have an amazing night together, exchange numbers the next morning, date…

 _Oh yeah, Cas._ That brought him back to reality real fast. He was dating someone. He really _really_ liked someone, someone who was definitely not Lisa. In fact, he shouldn’t be this close to someone that wasn’t Cas. _Shit_ —

“Dean?”

_Double shit._

He turned, and grinned at his boyfriend. He was standing there, his unruly black hair almost in front of his eyes, his black paints and shirt covered in paint and dust, his blue vest a little skewered.

 _He obviously rushed here._ Dean thought, which made himself feel a thousand times worse.

“Hey Cas—“

“Who is this?” Cas interrupted, his eyebrows narrowed. His usually relaxed body was stiff and his fists were clenched at his sides. His rings on his fingers and his piercings on his face reflected the flashing bar lights around them. Dean could have sworn Cas’ eyes were shining too. Not with tears though, nor because he was tired or high. He was…

Dean grinned. Cas was jealous. And while he felt kind of bad for talking to a girl at the bar while waiting for his not-boyfriend, it also felt kind of good to see the jealousy on his face. And it was so easy to get it too…

“This is Lisa. Lisa, this is Cas.” Without thinking he sent a flirty smile Lisa’s way. He felt playful and mischievous…he had to do something with this newfound power he had.

Lisa gave him a small smile back but quickly dropped it when she turned to look at Cas. She could see the jealousy rolling off of him in waves too.

“Hello Cas—“ She began, looking flustered under the man’s scrutiny.

“ _Castiel_ ,” Cas corrected, a little bit of a growl in his voice, “Dean, a word?”

Dean nodded, shivering just slightly as he hopped off of his stool. After a quick goodbye to Lisa he followed Cas as best as he could as the other man moved towards the other side of the room. The quiet, dark side of the room where people went to make out or have quiet conversations.

_At least he’s not going to yell at me then._

Cas brought him over to a dark corner with a loveseat. The area was surprisingly empty, but that was probably what you got for going to a bar on a Thursday night. The moment they got within a few feet of the area, Castiel grabbed Dean’s t-shirt and yanked him to the loveseat. He forcibly (and roughly, but not so roughly he’d hurt him) sat him down and without hesitation straddled his thighs.

Settled on Dean’s lap, Cas grabbed Dean’s tie and brought his face close his own. They were now practically sharing the same air. 

“What were you doing with that woman?” the blue-eyed man whispered while looking into the green eyes just a few inches from his own. Those blue eyes were still shining, and the shine seemed amplified by eyeliner that lined his eyelids. Damn.

Dean smiled dopily at Cas and answered, “Just talking sweetheart.”

“ _Flirting?_ ”

A part of him wanted to keep up the charade, to tease and play until Cas was shaking with protectiveness and passion. But he also knew he couldn’t go too far. He didn’t want Cas to actually _believe_ he was flirting with some other person. He wasn’t that kind of man. As tempting as Lisa would have been months ago, he wouldn’t throw what he had away just for her. Even though Dean and Cas were opposites, and argued a lot, and their relationship would looked down upon by so many people, their relationship was definitely worth it. Dean wouldn’t exactly bring the ‘L’ word into the mix, but he was feeling things he never felt before. And he loved that more then the potential he had with Lisa.

Trying to fight the emotions he was feeling from surfacing on his face, he whispered, “I wouldn’t do that to you.”

Cas growled at that and closed the gap between them quickly. Their lips met in a crash, and it was full of teeth and lip and saliva. It took a few seconds, but eventually they got into the rhythm they established over the past months. Their mouths opened and their tongues moved together. It was warm and they tasted each other eagerly.

They pulled close to one other, their bodies aligning and touching everywhere. Castiel’s hands finally let go of Dean’s t-shirt, only to reach down and grab at Dean’s thigh. He groped it hard but not enough to hurt. Dean moaned in his mouth, wrapping his own arms around Cas’ neck and held them together as close as they could with clothes on.

Finally, after a few more breathless seconds, Castiel dragged his mouth away. The two tried to catch their breath and calm themselves down as they breathed against each other.

“ _She_ doesn’t get you. You’re _mine_ Dean Winchester. Understand?” Castiel whispered so low that Dean barely heard him. But he did hear, and a shiver went down his spine.

“Oh yeah?” Dean was somehow able to smirk in the tense silence between the two. It wasn’t an angry silence, or an uncomfortable silence…it was more of a charged silence. The kind that you know that with just one move, it would all be over and you two would have to go fuck in the dirty bathroom. And while they had done it before, it would be crappy sex in comparison to what they could have.

The could have’s and should’s and would’s flew right out of his head when suddenly Castiel’s hand flew to Dean’s crotch. The tattooed man palmed him gently, taking his time and being a goddamned tease. He knew it too; he had a grin on his face that Dean wanted to kiss away. He wanted to transform that grin into an ‘O’ of pleasure.

Instead, Dean let out a little breathy moan and tried desperately not to buck into that hand. That kiss had made him hotter then he thought.

Before he could give into temptation and possibly start rutting in front of the whole damn bar, Castiel took his hand away and leaned forward. Dean thought he was going to kiss him some more, make Dean come right then and there, but instead Cas just brought his lips to his ear. He kissed Dean’s ear once, twice, and then gave a little kitten lick. Dean bit his lip and clenched his fists to keep from squirming.

“Dean, who do you belong to?” Castiel asked, his voice rough and with a hint of a growl in it.

Before Dean could think about it or tease some more, he was whispering out, “You.”

Castiel pulled away from Dean’s ear and nodded, a small, satisfied smile on his face. Dean wanted to frown, maybe whine a bit because _hey he was enjoying that,_ but before he could Castiel grasped his hand in his own and dragged him over to the bar.

“What are you doing?” Dean hissed. He wanted nothing more to go home and prove how much he belonged to Cas…so seriously, what was he doing?

When they got to the bar, Castiel lazily wrapped one of his strong arms around Dean’s waist and pulled him close. “We were supposed to have a relaxing night of alcohol and chit-chat. We are going to have that. Then, I will drag you upstairs and make you come so hard that it will be the only thing you think about for a week. Does that sound good?” Cas whispered, his lips brushing against Dean’s ear tantalizingly.

 _Motherfucker._ He thought, feeling his cock twitch in his pants.

This was going to be a long night.

*

It was a miracle they got to Dean’s apartment without incident. They didn’t die from blue-balls in the two hours they teased each other at the bar, they weren’t arrested for practically rutting in the street and they didn’t come in their pants on the elevator.

They somehow made it to their door without fucking in the hall. In fact, they were able to get into the apartment and were able to shut the door before they were all over each other.

 _We deserve medals,_ Dean thought blearily, before letting out a low moan. Castiel had started unbuttoning Dean’s white work shirt, and was now licking down his collarbone. The skin was sweaty and hot under his tongue. It didn’t take him long to lick down to one of Dean’s nipples. They had been slightly perked from the air and the arousal, but now they were hard and aching as Cas put one in his mouth. He circled it with his tongue, grazed it with his teeth, and sucked on it as if it were Dean’s cock.

Cas began to lazily switch from one nipple to the other, spending a few moments on each before going back to the other one. The noises he was making were obscene, and the noises Dean was making were doubly so. Especially when Cas dared to blow on his nipples once or twice. An almost playful look was in his eyes as he did this. He knew what he was doing, damn him. He knew every one of Dean’s kinks and erogenous zones.

In short, Dean was screwed.

Cas finally moved away from Dean’s now highly sensitive nipples, and began to nip and lick down his chest. Dean couldn’t help but lift his hand and put it on Cas’ head as he moved lower. Cas chuckled and pulled away from Dean’s belly. His chuckle was so low and throaty that Dean had been able to feel it against his skin. Now he groaned at the lost contact.

“What are you doing?” Cas’ voice matched his chuckle. It was now low and hoarse, as if he had already been fucked out.

“Trying to get you to stop being a tease.” Dean whispered, not quite pulling or grasping at Cas’ hair, but instead just petting it. It was nice and soft, and smelt like Dean’s shampoo. There wasn’t much of it; Cas had shaved the sides of his head just a week back; but there was still enough to tug at during their rather dirty activities.

“ _I’m_ being a tease?” Castiel asked, a pierced eyebrow raised, “ _You_ decided to sit down with that _whore—_ “

“She’s not a whore!” Dean argued, his voice low and slightly squeaky. He hated when his voice reached this pitch, but he couldn’t help it. When he was turned on, his voice turned up.

Castiel’s eyebrow fell at the argument, and he straightened up from where he had bent over to lick at Dean’s tummy. In return, Dean gave a half-sob. The goddamned fucking tease.

“She wasn’t the slut? Oh, right…You were the little slut looking for attention, weren’t you?” Cas pinned him to the wall with those words. Thank God, because he almost collapsed.

“You were desperate for someone to fuck tonight. You wanted a pussy, or a dick…didn’t much matter did it? All you needed was someone to make you come. You wanted _me_ of course, but you couldn’t wait longer then an hour for it could you? Worse, when I did eventually come, you had to fucking tease me. Smiling and flirting with that woman. Such a cock-tease you are Winchester.” With every filthy word, Cas rubbed his swollen cock against Dean’s side.

Dean whimpered at the words and the cock, and leaned forward eagerly. He needed to kiss him, touch him, and let Cas fuck him raw.

Instead his boyfriend grabbed him by his belt and led them both to Dean's bedroom. When they got inside Cas then pulled him over to the overly neat bed. He pushed him down onto it, not overly roughly but not exactly gentle either. Then, like at the bar, he leaned over Dean and straddled his waist.

Cas began to roll his hips enticingly against Dean’s own. He let out a small moan of pleasure as their cocks brushed up against each other through the fabric of their pants. They were only half-hard, but the teasing touch of clothed cocks was making their heads spin.

Dean could only take a few minutes of this before he couldn’t stop himself. “Please, please, Cas…baby…” The pleading he wanted to keep inside himself for as long as possible burst out unbidden, and while he felt enough embarrassment make him flush (along with other things), he didn’t regret it. That was how far gone he was. Two hours of teasing and twenty minutes of touching were just too much. He needed to come as soon as possible.

Cas was having too much fun though to let him come already. He grinned from above, a mischievous look in his eyes as he moved sensually on top of Dean. His muscles rippled underneath his skin as he moved and the other tattoos on his skin seemed to move with them. The rosary tattooed around his neck, the broken chain on his ribs, the rainbow-colored kite beside his belly button, the list of names on his side; they all moved and made Dean’s mouth water. Them, and Cas’ nearly hairless chest and happy trail and dark nipples…

 _Anyways,_ he looked like he was really fucking enjoying himself as Dean lay there dying. Asshole.

“No _baby_ ; if you want to come so much, why don’t you go back to the bar?” Cas said, strangely articulate seeing how aroused he was. He was almost completely hard by now, and so was Dean. Well, that might have been an exaggeration. Dean was leaking precome by then and it felt weird as his cock rubbed against his slacks. Oh fucking well. He was too much on the edge to care about what he was rubbing against at this point.

It took a moment for Cas’ words to sink into Dean’s lust-addled brain, but when it did he growled and whispered, “Don’t want that chick. Only want you.” Each word was emphasized with a thrust up against Cas.

The man seemed surprised and he didn’t respond to Dean’s words right away. That seemed to be a trend when they were this riled. When Cas did finally hear the words, he stopped moving completely.

For a second, Dean felt like he had done something wrong. He didn’t know what, but he must’ve done something because from his experience silence was never a good thing. _Ever._

Just as he was about to say something into the silence, Cas was reaching down between them and unbuttoning Dean’s pants. Dean hissed through his teeth, the touch making shivers run down his spine and his heart pound. He thought about taxes, numbers, golfing, dieting. Anything to keep him from coming like a goddamned teenager.

Thankfully he was able to hold out. He held out long enough for Cas to be able to unbutton his pants, pull down the zipper, and grab his aching cock. Dean held out for one, two, three strokes—before letting out a high pitched whine. White hot cum spurted onto both of their chests as Dean came. His toes curled as his orgasm moved through him, pleasure making him shake and moan under Cas. It lasted for what felt like forever and when it was over Dean blearily blinked up at his boyfriend. He was closer then before, leaning on his forearms with his face a few inches from Dean’s own. The man was shaking, staring at him with awe and adoration in his eyes. He was no longer smiling or frowning. Instead he was slack-mouthed and serious as he looked down at Dean.

This part of the man was something he didn’t see too often. He saw it in special moments mostly, but sometimes he’ll catch Cas staring at him on a normal day. As if he was the most precious thing in the world and must be protected.

Dean’s cock a valiant twitch, but unfortunately while he may come like a teenager he wasn’t actually one, and couldn’t get it up as quickly as he used to. Oh well, he had other things to do.

He rolled his hips up, making sure to avoid more stimulation to his sensitive cock. “Need me to take care of that?” he asked, a teasing grin on his face.

Cas groaned and closed his eyes, grasping the bed-sheets under his hands. Dean’s grin widened and carefully guided Cas onto his back. The aroused man just let it happen, knowing he was going to be taken care of by Dean. _Cas’_ boyfriend.

Cas felt himself tensing slightly at the memory of the brown-haired woman and her obvious attraction to Dean. The sight he had seen when he walked into the bar that night still angered him. Riled so much emotion in him. He wasn’t used to such emotion. He cared, for sure, but he was used to caring about his brothers, his sister, his friends. He had never cared about a lover before, and it still surprised him every time he felt something profound in the presence of Dean. He had grown to care about the man who worked so hard and wore three-piece suits and diets like crazy. He really lo— _liked_ the man who was so kind yet so tough. So imperfect, yet so _perfect_. And when someone saw the perfection, and tried to take _his_ perfect man away, something was born in him. The jealousy came so fast, so out of nowhere, that he couldn’t help but drag Dean away.

Since it led to this, he could hardly regret it.

Dean was now running his hands up and down his ribs, hands trailing over the sensitive skin where most of his tattoos were. It heightened the sensations and made him all the more aroused. Not only that, but he was also kissing Castiel gently all over his chest. The kissing was random so it was a surprise every time his lips came down. It all felt heavenly and made his cock fill up even more. He felt precome bead at the end of his shaft and wet his boxers. He groaned again, desperate for release now. He was _leaking_ for Christ’s sakes.

Dean was kind tonight and didn’t tease Cas. He just smiled as kissed down Cas’ body until he reached his pants. Dean undid Cas’ jeans quickly and barely pulled them down before he was grasping Cas’ cock. A whimper came from above as Dean leaned forward and kissed the head of Cas’ uncut cock. It was a blushing red, soft and hot in his hand. He noticed the precome at the top and licked it away, looking as happy as he could be. He lazily stroked Cas as he whispered, “Is that because of me Cas?”

The aforementioned man nodded. He was biting his lip now and looking desperate. It was hot, knowing that Dean was the one that caused it.

“Do you need my mouth now baby?”

“ _Yes.”_ Cas hissed, reaching forward and grabbing Dean’s hair. He wasn’t pushing or pulling it exactly. He was just grasping it, as if it was the only thing that was keeping him anchored to this Earth.

Without further ado, Dean put his mouth on Cas’ cock. He took the length into his mouth and took much of it as he could in one shot. He only made it halfway before he closed his mouth on him and began to suck.

“ _Ugh_ …mine, mine…perfect man, knows what I like…You’re _mine_ Dean.” Cas couldn’t help the words coming from his mouth. He was blinded by white-hot desire. He couldn’t think of anything outside of the pleasure he was feeling. There was nothing around him other then Dean and his wonderful wet mouth, moving around and lathering his shaft with a delicious fervor.

Said wonderful mouth suddenly pulled away after only a minute of sucking, making Cas cry in protest. Dean smiled gently and whispered, “I’m yours Cas, all yours.”

Instead of holding it gently between his fingers, Cas was now yanking Dean’s hair. Not hard enough to hurt but enough for Dean to groan before taking Cas’ dick back into his mouth. He was still groaning when Cas’ dick was between his lips and the vibrations brought Cas straight to the edge. He only needed just a little more.

Dean, humming instead of groaning now, bobbed his head a little bit and took another inch of Castiel into his mouth.

The blue-eyed man came with a shout. His cum filled Dean’s mouth and he swallowed most of it. Some colored his lips and a little dribbled down his chin.

Cas’ orgasm ended after several moments. He slowly uncurled his toes and sighed in absolute pleasure. He was looking at Dean again, with that adoring look. He petted Dean’s hair gently as if to make up for pulling on it earlier. Dean moved up and rested beside him, his head leaning on Cas’ shoulder. His eyes were now closed and he lay beside Cas, looking absolutely content. Cas rested his own head on Dean’s, and held him close.


End file.
